Astrogación
thumb|250px|Un [[Mapa estelar|mapa que se muestra en el puente del Malevolencia, que muestra el camino de la nave insignia mientras circunnavega la Nebulosa Kaliida.]] La astrogación, o astronavegación, era la ciencia de atravesar el espacio de forma segura y confiable en una nave estelar.Heredero de los Jedi A lo largo de la historia galáctica,''Tarkin'' los cartógrafos''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' y exploradores viajaron entre los sistemas estelares en busqueda de rutas hiperespaciales más confiables y seguras libres de obstáculos peligrosos, avanzando en la ciencia de la astronavegación. Viajar por el hiperespacio requería una computadora de navegación para hacer cálculos precisos con el fin de seguir estas rutas y evitar chocar contra las "sombras masivas", los pozos gravitacionales que rodeaban a los masivos cuerpos celestes como los planetas. A menudo, las naves tenían que navegar a través de boyas hiperespaciales o detenerse en puntos de ruta para calcular otro vector hiperespacial.Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow Apariciones * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Uno'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Dos'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Frío'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' libro * * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida}} Apariciones no canónicas *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Ciencia